Waste and overflow mechanisms for controlling the valves of drain assemblies used for bathtubs and similar vessels commonly employ actuating means that is disposed in a position remote from the valve plug itself, connection therebetween being made through a suitable linkage arrangement. Typical mechanisms of that nature are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,901,118 to Pope; 1,901,649 to Huber; 2,871,487 to Fife; 3,656,188 to Thorp; 3,835,484 to Kato; 3,855,648 to Dunham; 3,860,977 to Politz; 4,194,252 to Tsuei; 4,352,213 to Watts; French Pat. No. 795,432 also shows a system of the same general type.
The linkage arrangement employed in such mechanisms frequently comprises metal rod components, loosely connected to one another; in such cases, positive action for seating the plug may not be possible, often resulting in seepage of water from the vessel past the plug. Arrangements employing parts that appear relatively rigid have been disclosed in the art, but difficulties of installation might be anticipated in connection with them.
Commercial waste and overflow systems of this type are commonly designed to permit variation in the effective lengths of conduit sections, to thereby enable installation in vessels having ports located at different positions. The operating mechanism used must of course also be of variable effective length, and difficulties have in the past been encountered in matching the operating mechanism length to that of the drain assembly; the above-mentioned patent to Watts addresses that problem. Despite the level of prior activity evidenced by the cited art, a need remains for a waste and overflow drain system in which positive action of the valve plug is afforded by means that is relatively simple and economical to produce, and which permits relatively facile and convenient installation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel variable length operating member for a waste and overflow system, which is capable of producing positive action to effect closure of the valve, and which is relatively simple and economical to produce, and relatively facile and convenient to install.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide such a member wherein alteration of its effective length is readily achieved.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel waste and overflow system for a bathtub or similar vessel and incorporating such an operating member, the effective dimensions of which system are variable to permit installation in vessels having ports located at different positions.